1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor photodiode (hereafter denoted as PD), in particular, a PD with a waveguide structure.
2. Related Prior Arts
A photodiode with a waveguide structure has been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,378. The PD disclosed therein has formed the optical waveguide independent of an optically active region for the PD, and the PD is optically coupled with the waveguide by, what is called, the butt-joint. Conventional PDs with the waveguide structure often show that the parasitic resistance thereof is widely scattered primarily due to the stacking sequence of the semiconductor layers in the butt-joint. A PD according to an embodiment of the invention may solve such a subject.